Sagwa Story (Complete)
One day, Snoopy was going to lead his own army. He was planning to be a sergeant. And, to prove that he really WAS a sergeant, he donned a sergeant’s hat. Snoopy approached a tree and tapped on it loudly. Woodstock and three of his clones came out. They all looked exactly like. The clones were known as Woodstock Number 2, Woodstock Number 3, and Woodstock Number 4. ‘’All right, gang,’’ Snoopy began. ‘’We currently have an emergency on our hands!’’ ‘’What is it?’’ asked Woodstock Number 2. ‘’Well, one of our leaders has been lost at sea,’’ Snoopy said grimly. ‘’And we need to sail the high seas in order to find him.’’ ‘’Yes, sir!’’ all the Woodstocks said in unison. ‘’Now move along!’’ Snoopy ordered. Woodstock and his clones immediately obeyed him. They marched, single-file, behind Snoopy, to look for a ship they could use to travel in the ocean. … Meanwhile, Sagwa and Sheegwa were exploring Club Penguin. Recently, they had heard about a group called the EPF Puffles. They had heard that the group was always daring when it came to rescue missions. The first EPF Puffle that the two friends saw was Flit. He was the troublemaker of the group---always trying to pull pranks on his friends. It was because he was a green puffle, and green puffles were known for their mischievous nature. ‘’The other EPF Puffles are coming any minute now,’’ Flit told Sagwa and Sheegwa. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Blast, Chirp, Loop, Pop, Bouncer, and Flare arrived at the scene. ‘’Dudes!’’ said Flare. ‘’We received a new rescue mission.’’ ‘’What is it?’’ Sagwa answered. ‘’Well, me hearteys,’’ Blast announced, ‘’we saw a pink penguin named Cadence who is stuck on a piece of the Iceberg, which other penguins are always trying to tip over.’’ ‘’Tipping the Iceberg,’’ Pop added, ‘’is the penguins’ favorite thing to do.’’ ‘’We’ve got to do something!’’ declared Loop. ‘’We’ll help,’’ Sagwa volunteered. ‘’Yeah, I’m ready for anything!’’ Sheegwa piped up. ‘’Good,’’ Bouncer approved. ‘’And, um…what is Cadence’s hobby?’’ asked Sagwa. ‘’She dances in the scurvy Night Club,’’ Blast proclaimed. ‘’Arrgh, it be true. That dance floor isn’t the same without her!’’ ‘’You see, ever since she came to Club Penguin,’’ Loop explained, ‘’penguins have admired and respected her. She has pretty awesome dance moves.’’ ‘’That’s what makes her so special,’’ Flit cut in. ‘’Flit’s right,’’ agreed Chirp. ‘’She IS special. And the penguins must be worrying about her now!’’ ‘’How will she even STAY on the Iceberg?’’ Sagwa wanted to know. ‘’It depends,’’ Blast said. ‘’But you never know when it looks like she might fall off.’’ ‘’Us puffles are much smaller than penguins,’’ Bouncer agreed. ‘’That poor gal…she’ll drown!’’ Flare replied. ‘’Wow, you must be trained really well,’’ commented Sheegwa. ‘’Little girl,’’ Blast boasted, ‘’just wait until we try to save Cadence!’’ The EPF Puffles, along with Sagwa and Sheegwa, then decided to go right away. If they kept on talking, Cadence would surely fall off the Iceberg and drown. Sagwa found the Hydro-Hopper and got in first. Sheegwa and the EPF Puffles got in it, also. Then the Hydro-Hopper began moving. Sagwa sensed that the Iceberg was in the ocean. Before long, the friends found Cadence, desperately clinging to the Iceberg---or a small piece of it, anyway. ‘’HELP!’’ called Cadence. ‘’We can’t let her drown!’’ Blast cried. Loop was, fortunately, good at using a rope. So she got one and immediately threw it to Cadence. Cadence tried to pull herself up, but it was no use. ‘’Loop!’’ Sagwa said. ‘’You’re doing it all wrong!’’ ‘’I am?’’ Loop inquired, suddenly aware of what she had been doing. ‘’Yeah, just use the rope on the Iceberg, not Cadence,’’ Flit clarified. ‘’Oh,’’ Loop answered. ‘’Can she still hang there?’’ Chirp asked. ‘’I think so,’’ Bouncer responded uncertainly. ‘’Well, there’s not a lot of time left!’’ Blast told the group. ‘’So, Loop, get that rope working right this time!’’ ‘’No problem!’’ the pink puffle promised. She gave the rope a second try. This time, she managed to get a good grip on the Iceberg, with Cadence still clutching it. Quickly, Loop pulled the Iceberg closer to the Hydro-Hopper. Cadence saw her chance and joined the others on the raft. The friends carried Cadence safely to shore. ‘’Thank you!’’ Cadence said. ‘’Thanks a lot.’’ ‘’See, I told you we were specially trained for missions like these,’’ Bouncer told Sagwa and Sheegwa. ‘’Girl, whatever caused this to happen?’’ Flare inquired. ‘’Oh! I was trying to see the penguins’ tipping party,’’ Cadence admitted. ‘’Unfortunately, they got too ambitious, and didn’t know that I was standing on one piece. Now THAT is trouble!’’ ‘’I’d feel the same way,’’ Sheegwa remarked. ‘’Is the Iceberg even livable, by any chance?’’ Sagwa wanted to know. ‘’Who knows?’’ shrugged Cadence. ‘’Penguins are always trying to tip it. So that’s a mystery.’’ ‘’We were just talking about you being special earlier,’’ Pop added. ‘’Oh!’’ gasped Cadence with surprise. ‘’You were?’’ ‘’Yes,’’ Loop said. ‘’You’re the master of the dance moves.’’ ‘’Oh, oh, oh, if you want to know what dance move is my favorite…watch this!’’ Cadence cried. She leaned down and started break-dancing. ‘’Very nice,’’ Bouncer smiled. ‘’But be careful---you have very large feet….’’ ‘’I-I-I-I have large feet?’’ stammered Cadence. ‘’Ye do, me heartey!’’ declared Blast. ‘’Shiver me timbers, you might hurt yourself doing that!’’ Cadence contemplated this for a moment. ‘’Well, I do have large feet,’’ the pink penguin finally said. ‘’But I am always careful not to hurt myself.’’ ‘’Good,’’ Loop replied. ‘’Well, I better get going,’’ Cadence reported as she began to walk away. ‘’A dance show is beginning to start!’’ ‘’Good luck,’’ Blast called out as Cadence rushed off toward the Night Club. ‘’And, did I mention that we each have our own special abilities?’’ Chirp asked. ‘’Like what?’’ Sagwa asked. ‘’Well, for instance,’’ Pop bragged, ‘’I blow bubbles.’’ To show Sagwa and Sheegwa, she pulled out a bubble wand and started to blow. The more she blew, the bigger her bubble got. Pop then entered the bubble, bouncing around happily. ‘’Where are you going?’’ Sagwa asked as the bubble rose farther. ‘’What do you mean, where am I g…’’ Pop started to say, then realized that the wind was starting to blow. ‘’Oh, dear! Please let me down!’’ Instantly, the bubble popped, and Pop found herself back on the ground. ‘’Now I see why!’’ Bouncer exclaimed. ‘’The wind makes Pop’s bubble float away from us!’’ ‘’Well, you better make sure that doesn’t happen,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’We will,’’ said Chirp. ‘’I can fly out of a cannon!’’ Blast added. Blast then got into a cannon and flew out of it. He soared past Sagwa, Sheegwa, and the other EPF Puffles, then came back to them. ‘’That helps me fly far,’’ Blast explained. ‘’I can fly, too---with a propeller hat!’’ Flit declared. Flit proudly whirled his propeller hat as he flew in circles above the others. ‘’I can throw snowballs!’’ Bouncer chimed in. ‘’I can even throw them far! Look!’’ The blue puffle made a snowball and threw it as hard as she could. The snowball miraculously landed on the Club Penguin Clock Tower. The bullseye that was part of the clock tower moved when the snowball hit it. ‘’Amazing!’’ cried Sagwa and Sheegwa. ‘’And you already saw me use my rope,’’ Loop pointed out. ‘’Yeah, you’re great with a rope,’’ Sagwa agreed. ‘’Dudes! I can ride my totally rad skateboard!’’ Flare proclaimed. Flare rode around on a snowboard, making sure not to hit anything. ‘’Lastly, I can play a flute!’’ Chirp cried. Chirp immediately started playing her flute. The music was so lovely, and everyone enjoyed it. Nobody ever thought a puffle would play music that beautifully! ‘’So you see, we make an excellent team,’’ Blast began. ‘’Our abilities can help us in any situation,’’ Loop added. ‘’I’m sure you’re impressed,’’ Bouncer chimed in. ‘’We are!’’ Sagwa affirmed. ‘’How are you all so good at your skills?’’ Sheegwa asked. ‘’We can say that our owners taught us these tricks,’’ Pop guessed. ‘’We can help anytime that anyone needs us!’’ declared Blast. ‘’It’s been nice to see you,’’ Loop added. ‘’Yeah, nice to see you, too,’’ Sagwa put in. ‘’And now, we’re ready for another rescue mission!’’ Flare answered. ‘’Good-bye!’’ the EPF Puffles said, then vanished from sight. Sagwa and Sheegwa walked in the opposite direction. They were walking along the shore, next to the clear blue water. They were thinking about the wonderfully trained EPF Puffles and how well they did on rescue missions. They had to admit, each of them were very talented, and could solve almost any problem. … Snoopy and the four Woodstocks had finally found a boat and were now sailing the high seas. Snoopy acted as the captain. ‘’Men, tell me if you see anything,’’ instructed Snoopy. It was getting very windy, and the boat was starting to rock. ‘’Uh, Captain,’’ Woodstock Number 4 said nervously, ‘’we might be having a problem.’’ ‘’Impossible!’’ protested Snoopy. ‘’What is it?’’ ‘’Our boat might turn upside down,’’ Woodstock Number 2 responded. ‘’Don’t worry about that now!’’ Snoopy said. ‘’What’s more important is finding one of our leaders.’’ But Woodstock and his clones could clearly see that the waves were getting choppy. ‘’I’m steering the ship!’’ Snoopy told the Woodstocks. ‘’You don’t need to worry about that.’’ ‘’Sir,’’ Woodstock stammered, ‘’we are really in danger.’’ ‘’Does it matter?’’ yelled Snoopy. ‘’Really, Captain,’’ Woodstock Number 3 confirmed. ‘’We’re so tiny that we might get lost at sea ourselves.’’ ‘’I can’t deal with that!’’ Snoopy shouted. ‘’If that ever happened, that is.’’ The Woodstocks were beside themselves with worry. As the wind continued howling, Snoopy kept searching for one of his leaders. … Sagwa and Sheegwa continued walking, and then found themselves in a different world. The ground was not covered in snow anymore. What’s more, there was a chicken hawk and a big chicken standing next to them. ‘’Say, sonny, I say,’’ the big chicken gushed to the chicken hawk. ‘’We have company!’’ ‘’Oh, cool!’’ the chicken hawk exclaimed. ‘’Hello, and what are your names?’’ asked Sagwa. ‘’I’m Henery,’’ the chicken hawk replied. ‘’And, say, sonny, I say, sonny---I’m Foghorn Leghorn!’’ added the big chicken. ‘’Oh, what’s with your ‘say, sonny, I say, sonny’s?’’ Sagwa said. ‘’Oh, that’s what I like to say,’’ Foghorn Leghorn admitted. ‘’And boy, are we glad to see you here!’’ Henery replied. ‘’I thought chicken hawks were bigger than that,’’ Sheegwa told Henery. ‘’Oh, size doesn’t matter,’’ Henery said. ‘’Say, sonny, I say, sonny---you are very observant,’’ Foghorn Leghorn commented. ‘’Thank you,’’ said the chicken hawk. ‘’And also, Henery has an anger issue,’’ Foghorn Leghorn explained. ‘’Because of this, I often think of him as my rival.’’ ‘’Whoa there!’’ said Henery. ‘’I’m not your rival!’’ ‘’Ah, but you act like one,’’ remarked Foghorn Leghorn. Henery gave a ‘’Humphf!’’ ‘’And say, sonny, I say, sonny---where are you from?’’ Foghorn Leghorn asked Sagwa. ‘’I’m from China,’’ Sagwa explained. ‘’So am I,’’ added Sheegwa. ‘’Say, sonny, I say, sonny---I have never heard of China,’’ Foghorn Leghorn replied. ‘’Well, it’s where my family lives,’’ Sagwa admitted. ‘’Ah, but…I do not have a family,’’ Foghorn Leghorn said. ‘’Well, I used to have one, anyway.’’ ‘’Same with me!’’ Henery the Chicken Hawk added. ‘’Say, sonny, I say, sonny---you ought to know, that I am the strongest chicken of all!’’ Foghorn Leghorn boomed. ‘’How are you strong?’’ Sheegwa answered. ‘’Oh, I’ll show you,’’ Foghorn Leghorn promised. Foghorn Leghorn got a weight---it wasn’t easy, since it was so heavy. Then the chicken tried to lift it, but eventually gave up. ‘’Well, I’m not THAT strong,’’ confessed Foghorn Leghorn. ‘’But…oh, say, sonny, I say, sonny, I just remembered something! Ever heard of Spike, Snoopy’s cousin?’’ ‘’No,’’ Sheegwa responded. ‘’Well, he is so very lonely,’’ Foghorn Leghorn emphasized. ‘’I’d sure be angry from all that loneliness!’’ Henery shouted. ‘’Say, sonny, I say, sonny---I would, too,’’ Foghorn Leghorn agreed. ‘’For it’s not very fun to be lonely.’’ ‘’Snoopy has never seen Spike in ages,’’ Henery said. ‘’Right,’’ Foghorn Leghorn put in. ‘’So I was thinking…how about, we all go to see Spike?’’ ‘’Sure!’’ Sagwa answered. ‘’We’ll give him company,’’ Sheegwa said. ‘’Oh, say, sonny, I say, sonny, you’re right---company is what Spike needs,’’ Foghorn Leghorn replied. And they were off to find Spike. … Trouble was brewing as Snoopy and the Woodstocks continued sailing the high seas. A thunderstorm was occurring, and Snoopy was desperately trying to avoid it. Snoopy eventually caught sight of…one of his leaders! His name was Floopy, and he was dangerously close to a whirlpool. ‘’Take action!’’ Snoopy commanded. Snoopy and the Woodstocks held a rope and threw into the spot where Floopy was. Floopy immediately caught the rope and was hauled up…into the ship! ‘’Wow, Snoopy, you sure saved me!’’ said Floopy. ‘’Glad to help,’’ Snoopy returned happily. But then Snoopy realized that they were very close to a whirlpool! ‘’Hold on tight, everyone!’’ he cried. The Woodstocks and Floopy obeyed his order right away. Snoopy was indeed telling the truth: they were approaching the whirlpool fast. Before any of them could think up a plan, the ship started swirling along with the water! Desperately, everyone clung to the ship’s mast. The ship was spinning in circles, and they all felt dizzy. ‘’Should we abandon ship, Captain?’’ shouted Woodstock 2. ‘’No!’’ Snoopy yelled. ‘’We’ll hang on unless we manage to escape!’’ The ship was now being pulled even further into the whirlpool. The Woodstocks were getting very worried. ‘’I don’t think we’ll be able to escape!’’ cried Woodstock 1. There was little hope for Snoopy, Floopy, and the Woodstocks. Could they, amazingly, be sent to the desert, where Sagwa, Sheegwa, Henery, and Foghorn Leghorn might be going to now? Wherever the whirlpool would take them, it would be quite a surprise. … Meanwhile, Sagwa, Sheegwa, Henery, and Foghorn Leghorn arrived at the desert. Tumbleweeds rolled by them. And then, they saw, out of the corner of their eyes, lonely Spike, sitting next to a cactus. ‘’Well, say, sonny, I say, sonny---we found you,’’ Foghorn Leghorn declared triumphantly. Spike turned around and saw the quartet. ‘’Oh, hi,’’ he greeted mournfully. ‘’Boy, you DO feel lonely,’’ remarked Sagwa. ‘’Yes,’’ Spike agreed. ‘’I’ve never seen my brother Snoopy in days!’’ ‘’Then why didn’t you think about going to visit him?’’ asked Sagwa. ‘’Oh, I rather like it here in the desert,’’ Spike said. ‘’Like it?’’ Henery replied. ‘’Spike, we can tell that you need some company!’’ ‘’Oh---oh yeah!’’ Spike answered, suddenly smiling. ‘’Company! I would be GLAD to hang out with you.’’ ‘’And I would feel sad, too, if I was alone all the time,’’ Sheegwa added. ‘’That’s why we wanted to get you,’’ Foghorn Leghorn affirmed. ‘’It’s not very fun to be alone by yourself, for months.’’ ‘’Months?’’ Spike repeated. ‘’Say, sonny, I say, sonny---have you ever noticed how long you’ve been in this desert?’’ Foghorn Leghorn pointed out. ‘’I mean---after the last time you saw Snoopy?’’ ‘’Did I visit Snoopy?’’ Spike inquired. ‘’You sure did,’’ Sagwa replied. Spike thought for a moment. ‘’Yeah, I guess I did,’’ he confessed. ‘’Well, off we go!’’ But before the five friends could even leave the desert, they heard a loud CRASH!!! Snoopy, the three Woodstocks, and Floopy had landed in the desert, after all! They climbed out of the ship and saw the friends. ‘’Better stop being the captain,’’ Snoopy decided. And with that, he tossed aside his telescope and captain’s hat. ‘’Snoopy!’’ gasped Spike. ‘’You’re here---it’s a miracle!’’ ‘’I-I’m in the desert?’’ Snoopy asked, bewildered. Spike nodded. ‘’Oh, well, then, Spike, I’m so glad you’re here!’’ Snoopy rejoiced. ‘’That’s who Spike didn’t see for a lot of days!’’ Sheegwa told Sagwa. Snoopy stopped. ‘’Wait…are you saying…Spike should visit me again?’’ he asked. ‘’Yeah,’’ Sagwa responded. ‘’After all, you don’t often see Spike.’’ ‘’I suppose not,’’ Snoopy conceded. ‘’Say, sonny, I say, sonny---you brought four friends, too,’’ said Foghorn Leghorn. ‘’Oh! These are three Woodstocks---Woodstock 1, Woodstock 2, and Woodstock 3,’’ Snoopy explained. ‘’And this is Floopy, one of my captains.’’ ‘’Haw! Snoopy, you were being a captain earlier!’’ Foghorn Leghorn exclaimed. ‘’I can tell.’’ Snoopy was taken aback. But then he stopped to think about what Foghorn Leghorn had said. ‘’Ha ha ha…you’re right,’’ he laughed with agreement. ‘’A captain looking for a captain? That’s just silly!’’ He broke into a fit of laughter. ‘’Okay, Snoopy, okay,’’ Henery said, annoyed. ‘’So, Floopy’s actually your captain?’’ ‘’He is!’’ Snoopy replied. ‘’Unbelievable,’’ said Henery sarcastically. ‘’As long as we have MORE company,’’ Sagwa cut in, ‘’can we all go? With Spike?’’ ‘’Of course!’’ Floopy accepted. ‘’We’re in!’’ the Woodstocks agreed. ‘’Great, now let’s get going,’’ Foghorn Leghorn said. So that was how Spike got to meet Snoopy again after being without him for so long. Snoopy even told Sagwa, Sheegwa, Henery, and Foghorn Leghorn a story about Spike. He described how Spike’s own family abandoned him after he turned into an adult. Snoopy also explained that Spike got rather used to the desert air, despite all the loneliness. They all had a great time, and after a good long stay, Spike bid farewell to Snoopy and thanked him for hanging out. Spike hoped that he would come visit Snoopy again soon. THE END Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Control, alt, delete. Category:GET THIS OFF THE WIKI Category:Doug Category:Stop making pages that don't relate to the wiki Category:Logos that scare PBS Category:Logos that scare snoopy Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Tweety Bird Category:Logos that scare Max and Ruby Category:Candidates for rushy, rushy, rushy, quick deletion (FAKE!)